You Can Come To Me
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: When she's broken and scared, he takes her in. (ADOPTED FROM MY FORMER ACCOUNT! PLEASE DON'T REPORT THIS!)
1. Chapter 1

**(THIS HAS BEEN ADOPTED FROM MY FORMER ACCOUNT! PLEASE DO NO REPORT THIS!) We all know that Freddie is there for Carly, no matter what. But what happens when she come to him with something that is out of his control? What does he do? What he always does...he comforts her. Enjoy! (Featured songs: Beautiful Mess by Miranda Cosgrove and Marisol by Emily Osment)**

**Title: You Can Come to Me**

**Summary: When she's broken and scared, he takes her in.**

**Rated T**

She sat on a chair in the shower, sobbing heavily and shaking violently. Her arms were locked weakly around her as if she was keeping herself from shattering to pieces. The hot water poured and dripped down her face. And, even though it felt good, it couldn't help get rid of the icy waves that kept rolling in her stomach.

_Why was it me?_ she kept thinking.

She could remember every last detail as if it was still happening. And in her mind it was...

**_(Flashback)_**

His lips were against hers when her watch beeped. She pulled away and looked at it.

"Oh, it's 10 o'clock." she said as she grabbed her purse. "I'm late."

Her boyfriend, Zase, stood up with her. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, sorry." she said and kissed his cheek. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aw, come on." Zase said, grabbing her wrist. "You could stay a little longer."

"No, I have to go. Spencer's gonna worry."

His grip on her tightened and the circulation in her arm started to slow.

"Quit the goody-two shoes act, babe." Zase said.

"What act?" she gasped, not knowing what was going on. Her arm was starting to ache from the lack of blood flow.

"We're completely alone." Zase said, pulling her closer to him. "No one's here."

Something in her mind clicked and her eyes widened in shock. She knew what he meant, she knew what he wanted. And she also knew she could do nothing about it.

_No, no, no...!_ she screamed in her mind.

"Let's go to my room." Zase said.

She struggled to escape his grasp as he led her up the stairs to his room and locked to door behind them.

_**(End Flashback)**_

More tears slipped from her eyes as the rest replayed in her mind like a song on automatic reset. When she had made it home, Spencer was splayed on the couch with a half-eaten spaghetti taco in his lap. He had fallen asleep watching Girly Cow on DVD. Instead of waking him up, she went straight to the shower. And that was two hours ago.

The water turned cold and she shut it off. She watched the last of it swirl down the drain and wished that she could go with it. Just to escape.

She got out the shower, thinking it would be best to leave the chair in case she came back. She dressed in her pajamas slowly, keeping an eye on her surroundings as if Zase would appear out of nowhere.

She needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen to her...

He was sleeping soundly, wrapped in his Galaxy Wars blanket, when a loud knock at his door startled him awake. He sat up quickly and listened. The knock came again. He looked as his clock, which read 12:46 am.

"Who's here this early?" he muttered as he went to answer the door.

He opened it and suddenly felt wide awake. That someone was a girl with scraggly brunette hair, familiar, but dull, brown iris', a tear streaked pain-stricken face with fresh tears leaving new trails on her chin, and arms locked weakly around herself.

"Carly?" he said, shocked by her appearance. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Oh, Freddie..." Carly said, falling into his arms.

"Hey, hey, shhh..." Freddie said soothingly. "You're safe now. Come on."

He closed and locked the door, taking a mental note of the small wince Carly had done. He brought her to his room and they sat on the bed.

Carly was trying to quiet her sobs and Freddie waited patiently.

_Whoever did this to her..._ he thought, unable to finish.

He figured it must've been pretty bad if Carly came to him in the middle of the night crying.

Carly buried her face in his neck as her cries slowed and her shaking stopped.

"Carls?" Freddie said.

"Y-yeah?" Carly murmured.

"Are you ready to talk?"

Carly's head shook weakly as she yawned.

"You _have_ to tell me." Freddie emphasized the word 'have' to let Carly know he was serious. "You wouldn't of came if you didn't want to talk."

He was right, Carly realized. But now, rethinking her choice, she also realized that reliving the past in words would kill her worse than it already was just thinking about it.

"Tell me who did it." Freddie said.

Carly took a deep breath as if it would be her last and let it out in a long sigh.

"Zase." she said, hoping one word would sum it up. But, knowing Freddie, he'd want more than a name.

"Zase?" Freddie asked. "What'd he do?"

Carly felt tears well up inside her again. "It's a long story." she said, fighting the urge to cry.

Freddie noticed the slight strain in her voice.

"Carly, I'm gonna go crazy if you don't tell me." Freddie said, trying to ease the tension.

_And I'm gonna die if I do tell you..._ Carly thought.

Suddenly, she yawned again and her eyes closed.

"Ok, you need to sleep first." Freddie said. "I can tell you've had a long day."

He laid Carly back on his bed when her eyes snapped opened and she sat back up.

"No, no laying down." she said, shaking again and holding his arm tightly. She looked in Freddie's eyes and he could see fear flood behind hers.

_What the chiz did Zase do?_ he thought.

"Ok, I got you. Just go to sleep." he said.

Carly nodded and laid her head on Freddie's shoulder. It wasn't long until her breathing became slow and deep.

Freddie watched her as she slept. He couldn't get the image of Carly's arrival out of his head. It felt as if ice shards had invaded his body, cutting deeper and deeper into him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of the story! Sorry it's so short! Please enjoy! (PS, for those of you who are wondering what happened to The Dream, it has currently been removed but will be reposted as soon as it's finished!)**

**You Can Come to Me: Chapter 2:**

His eyes had closed, but not for long. Carly began to squirm and his eyes opened. Carly had gripped his shirt in her hands and her mouth was moving.

"Carly, wake up!" Freddie said urgently. Somehow he knew she was having a nightmare. "Carly!"

She was shaking frantically. "Zase, stop..." she murmured loudly. "Stop..._please_..." Her voice turned into a choking sob.

"Carly!" Freddie said.

Carly awoke with a startled cry.

"Freddie?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Are you ok?" Freddie asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"I-I..." Carly stumbled over her words.

Freddie's hands held her shoulders firmly, but gently. "You have to tell me what Zase did. _Now._"

Carly's mouth hung open, but no words came. Suddenly, she stood up and went to his computer.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"Telling you what Zase did." Carly replied.

Not too long after, Miranda Cosgrove's voice filled the dead silence.

-_I feel crazy,  
While you seem sane  
I saw lightning  
But you just see rain  
I hear music  
That's my heart being played_

_In you shadow, I fade  
It's a beautiful mess you've made  
You've had your fun and games  
I...love you  
To you, that means so much less  
You're like the tear in my brand new dress  
It's a beautiful mess...-_

Freddie gave Carly a look, but she wasn't paying attention. He went back to listening.

-_The rush remains as I watch you go  
Your kiss still lingers  
But it's killing me slow  
As I shiver in this space where I lay_

_In your shadow, I fade  
It's a beautiful mess you made  
You've had your fun and games  
I...love you  
To you, that means so much less  
You're like the tear in my brand new dress  
It's a beautiful mess_

_It was an innocent mistake  
To waste my time on you  
When they tell you not to go there  
Don't care  
And you do..._

_In your shadow, I fade  
It's a beautiful mess you've made  
You've had your fun and games  
I...love you  
To you, that means so much less  
You're like the tear in my brand new dress  
And now I'm left with this beautiful mess-_

Carly turned to Freddie, once again on the verge of crying. When he shrugged her face fell even more. She highlighted a certain part of the song and put it on loop.

_-It was an innocent mistake  
To waste my time on you  
When they tell you not to go there  
Don't care  
And you do..._

_You've had your fun and games-_

Something clicked in Freddie's mind and his eyes widened. Carly stopped the music when he came up to her.

"He didn't..." Freddie strained to say, the rest caught in his throat.

He felt a stab at his heart when she nodded. His arms immediately went around her quivering shoulders.

"Oh, Carls." he said in a soothing voice. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." Carly's voice cracked. "I just wish I could've stopped him."

"There was nothing you could do." Freddie said.

"And I'm sure he's gonna come looking for me." Carly said, wiping her eyes.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"'Cause when he stopped, I ran." Carly said. "I didn't even get dressed until I was sure he wasn't following me."

"No one asked you if you needed help?"

"No one saw me! I took the back streets, the ones that are rarely used. I know it's stupid, 'cause anyone else could've grabbed me, but..." She trailed off.

Freddie was silent as he took all of this in.

His doorbell went off and Carly jumped.

"It's probably him!" she whispered.

"Stay here." Freddie said, letting her go.

"Freddie-"

"Shhh..."

He went up to his door...and looked out the peephole.

**CLIFFHANGER! WEEEEE! Don't you just LOVE suspense! I DO! Keep an eye out for the third and final chapter, which should be up soon. Thanks for all your support and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've gotten quite a few requests to make this story longer, and I'm glad that you guys love the story so much! Unfortunately, I'm unable to make this longer because I already had the ending planned out and it will be hard to rearrange it. But I will have another amazing story up that will be longer than this one! So, please enjoy the final chapter of You Can Come to Me.**

**...**

Sure enough, it was Zase. Freddie opened the door.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, Freddie." Zase said. "Carly around?"

"What makes you think she's here?" Freddie said. "And why are you looking for her at"- he looked at the nearby clock-"2:00 am, anyway?"

"Well, she was supposed to spend the night at my house, but when I woke up to go to the bathroom she was gone." Zase said.

"Hmm, interesting." Freddie said.

"What?" Zase asked.

"Nothing." Freddie replied. "It's just that Carly wouldn't leave someplace in the middle of the night without a reason."

Zase shrugged.

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"Spencer would never let Carly spend the night at a boy's house unless it was mine."

"Why you?" Zase said.

"Because I'm right across the hall and he knows I would never try to hurt her on purpose." Freddie said. "Unlike you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zase said a little too quickly.

"Don't play dumb!" Freddie growled, his voice seething with anger. "Carly told me what you did to her!"

"Dude, you gotta be high or something." Zase said. "Just give me Carly and I'll be outta your hair."

He tried to push past Freddie, but Freddie shoved him back.

"You don't know how to treat a girl, let alone how to talk about them!" Freddie said.

Zase stepped back and stared.

"I'm going to say this only once." Freddie said before walking up to Zase to glare into his eyes. "Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Carly."

"Ok, ok!" Zase said, shrinking back.

"Now leave." Freddie ordered, then pointed to his foot. "Unless you want help."

Without another word, Zase left. Freddie shut the door and sighed before returning to Carly. She stood up when he came in.

"Was it him?" she said.

"Yeah." Freddie said, looking up.

"What did he say?" Carly asked.

"He was looking for you." Freddie answered.

Carly sat down. "I knew he would be." she muttered.

"But I took care of him."

She looked up again and their eyes locked.

"You did?" There was a smile wanting to break out on her face, Freddie could tell.

"Yeah, I threatened him." Freddie said, smiling.

"Wow, Freddie." Carly said, sounding almost like herself. "I didn't know you could be so bad."

They laughed and something came to Freddie's mind. He went to his computer.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked.

"Playing a song." Freddie replied.

Emily Osment's voice swelled in the room.

_..._

_She held her face while she cried  
And she told herself, girl you'll be just fine  
She doesn't know just where she belongs  
But for now she's got to run_

_She's kept her dreams inside, for so long  
For so long  
There's nowhere left to hide, she's held on  
For so long_

_..._

Freddie walked over to Carly, standing her up and pulling her close to his body. Without any hint of resent, Carly rested her head on Freddie's shoulder and closed her eyes.

...

_And she picks up all the scattered pieces of her life  
She lifts up, Marisol, Marisol, Marisol, take flight  
And she finds that all she needs is in her heart  
She lifts up, Marisol, Marisol, Marisol, take flight_

_And all the world is hers tonight  
Marisol, it will all be alright_

_..._

Carly smiled as their bodies swayed slowly to the music, all of the worry and anger at herself draining from her being. Freddie could sense that she was calming and laughed to himself.

...

_Marisol got away, got away  
Marisol got it her way, her way_

_And she's searching through the faces of the crowded street  
She doesn't know a single soul, but she feels so free  
And this feeling and this courage are all she needs  
And she flies, and she flies (oh-oh, and she...)_

_And she picks up all the scattered pieces of her life  
She lifts up, Marisol, Marisol, Marisol, take flight  
And she finds that all she needs is in her heart  
She lifts up, Marisol, Marisol, Marisol, take flight_

_..._

She sighed, burying her face in Freddie's neck and letting the heat from his body wrap around her.

"Thank you, Freddie." she said suddenly.

Freddie smiled. "No problem, Carls."

Carly picked her head up and looked in Freddie's eyes. The broken girl he'd seen just a few hours ago had disappeared and was replaced with the girl he loved.

"And I'm sorry." Carly said.

"For what?" Freddie said.

"For crying all over you."

Freddie laughed aloud.

"It's alright." he said.

"No, it's not." Carly said. "I should have been able to control my tears."

"Carly," Freddie said softly. "It's totally fine. As long as you're ok, you can cry on me all you want."

Carly laughed once. She looked down as her cheek began to burn. Then, without hesitation, she kissed Freddie. He was taken by surprise, but kissed her back once it passed.

"What was that for?" he asked when they parted.

"For being you." Carly said and grinned. "And not a jerk who wanted me for my looks."

They kissed again and Carly looked at the clock.

"I'd better get home before Spencer wakes up." she said, backing away with regret.

"I understand." Freddie said.

He followed her to his front door and Carly kissed him on the cheek.

"'Night, Freddie." she said. "I love you."

Freddie was taken back by her sudden confess that she loved him. "Love you, too. See you tomorrow."

"Yep."

And she was gone. Freddie smiled to himself and shut his door to go back to bed. He couldn't wait to start the next day with Carly as his girlfriend.

Carly climbed into her bed and stared at her ceiling, grinning to herself. What had happened between her and Zase was pushed far back in her mind by then and was locked up in the fault to be forgotten. With the feel of his lips still on hers, she let sleep take her.

_..._

_And all the world is hers tonight  
Marisol, it will all be alright_

**_..._**

**The end! Did you like it? Love it? Yeah, I know you did! Leave you reviews and opinions! WerewolfForever36 is outta here!**


End file.
